


You’re Not Real

by Xo_SunnyPixels_oX



Series: Musical Death Fic’s [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Micheal’s dead, Other, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_SunnyPixels_oX/pseuds/Xo_SunnyPixels_oX
Summary: It’s been a year since Micheal’s death, and well, Jeremy’s fine, as fine as someone could be when their best friend dies...
Series: Musical Death Fic’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. It’s been a year...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Be More Chill Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Be+More+Chill+Fandom).



> Idk

Jeremy POV

“It’s been a year since Micheal’s death..... I miss him so much...”


	2. The Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GhOsTs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Third Person POV

Jeremy felt strange.

Someone was watching him. 

He was not alone.

Someone was calling his name, but when he turned around no one was there.

His stuff moved places, places only he knew.

Well not just Jeremy, but.......HIM.........he knew too.....

So he did what most sad adolescents do:

Slept it off.


End file.
